Untitled
by Van-Choco-Illa
Summary: "Here's your room key." "The class starts tomorrow, so you can just take some rest for now.", "Thank you." "Urm, and Art-kun? I hope you are patience enough for handling your new roommate." ; Really, Art needed more than just patience for handling it. Especially when it was a troublesome cheeky auburn-haired teenager with thoughts unable to predict. AU. Eventual Masterpiece Pair.
1. Chapter 1

**Untitled**

_Warning: _Set on different universe wherein minimum and such didn't exist.

_Disclaimer: _Nope. We only own the plot.

_A/N: _This story is made for served Nami's feeling after watching the last episode of Hamatora.

...you know exactly what I mean.

.

.

_Summary:_ "Here's your key room," the assistant girl said while handing the said key to the lilac-haired teen. "The class starts tomorrow, so you can just take some rest for now." "Thank you." "Urm, and Art-kun? I hope you are patience enough for handling your new roommate." ;; Really, Art needed more than just 'patience enough' for handling it. Especially when it was a certain troublesome cheeky auburn-haired teenager with thoughts unable to predict. AU. Eventual Masterpiece pair.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** _Welcome to My Life_

"Are you sure you have brought everything you need?" A woman with a frown married her soft features said. Her long light-purple hair was shifted by the breeze that passed by as she looked at her beloved son.

"Yes, I'm sure of it, mother. I have checked it twice. You worried too much," the son said while chuckled softly at his over-worried mother.

"I can't help it, Acchan! I just need to make sure that you brought everything you need, you know?" the mother said while pouted childishly.

Ah, his mother is always acted so childish when she felt offended. Not that he didn't like her childishness attitude, in fact its just what made her mother lovable.

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry," her son said while smiling apologetically. "Anyway, I think it's my time to go. I will miss you, mom," he said sincerely while hugging his mother.

"Me too, Art. Please take care of yourself," his mother said while hugging back his dearly son.

"I will," Art said while smiling softly at his mother. He then kissed her forehead before walking closer toward a black car that has been prepared for him.

Seeing the man walking closer, the driver then processed to open the back-row's door for the lilac-haired teen. The teenager then muttered a small thank you before entering the transportation. Going back into the driver's seat, he began to turn on the engine.

"Good bye and take care dear!" His mother repeated while smiling brightly.

"Of course, I will. You too, mother," Art said while waving slightly as the car moved away from the apartment his family lived in.

While keeping her gaze toward the car's direction, Art's mother smiled sadly.

Having to be leaved by his only son sure making her sad, but this is what Art's want. And his son happiness is her happiness too.

Right, she shouldn't felt down just because of this.

Smiling cheerfully, she took a last glance to the car's direction before entering the apartment.

'I wish you have a good life there, Art.'

.

.

It took several minutes to arrive at his destination. After putting out his luggage from the car, Art stood in front of a big entrance of the university he enrolled in.

_Minimum University._

Smiling to himself, Art then processed on entering the place where he will continue his studies.

.

.

"Welcome to Minimum University. I'm Master, the headmaster here," A big tanned bald-headed man said while extended his hand toward the lilac-haired teen, a friendly smile curved his face.

'Well, that's rhymed,' the lilac teen mused inwardly but smiled back as he took the hand.

"Thank you, sir. I am Hiromi Art, but please just call me Art," he said politely.

"Well then Art, please take a seat," the headmaster said as he walked to the room's corner.

"Thank you." Art then sit down at the soft cushion while taking a good look at the room.

"It was a nice room. You have a nice choice in decorating it," he said, absentmindedly voicing his thoughts. "Ah, pardon me for my impudence."

"Hahaha, please, you don't need to apologize for giving such a compliment." the tanned principal laughing lightly. "And by the way, thank you. Though, it was my nephew who decorated it, not me."

The lilac-haired teen nodding understanding while eyes still examines the room interiors.

"Anyway, would you like some drink?"

"No. No, it's fine. But thank you for the offering."

The principal nodding once. "Okay, then. So, how is your first impression about this school?"

"So far it's good. It is same with what I have been expecting it to be. I have feeling I will enjoy my times here." Art said while smiling slightly.

The principal laughing loudly. "Glad to hear that then. Hahaha."

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!"

The wooden door opened slightly from outside before a girl peeking her head through the gap. "Good morning, Master! Did you just call me?"

"Good morning. And yes, I did." the tanned principal then motioned the girl to come closer. "Koneko, meet our new student, Art. Art, my assistant, Koneko."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Koneko-san." Art extended his hand in which the assistant girl happily took.

"Me as well, Art-kun!"

"Well then Art, Koneko here will explain you everything as well as showing you your dorm. You can ask her anything."

Art replied by nodding simply. "I understand."

"But before that, I have matters to discuss with the headmaster. Would you mind waiting for a minute?"

Art take the hint and proceeded moving to the wooden door. "Yes, of course. Please excuse me then."

.

.

As soon as Art opened the door, he was stood there for a good five seconds. Criticizing the interior of the room, a smile broke on his soft face.

"What a lovely room."

Yes, he definitely loves the room. It was simple, really. Simple, yet stylish and look comfortable to live in. Whoever it is who arranging the room, the person got quite nice senses for it.

"Here's your key room," the assistant girl said while handing the said key to the lilac-haired teen. "The class starts tomorrow, so you can just take some rest for now."

"Thank you."

Koneko then turn and proceed leaving the new student before suddenly stopped in middle track.

"Urm, and Art-kun? I hope you are patience enough for handling your new roommate." Closing the door behind, the brunette girl leaving the lilac-haired teen wondering what her words means.

Minutes pass by, the teen finally giving up at guessing as he moved closer toward the beds. After thinking for a while, he choose one that placed on the left side as it looked new and empty than the one on the right side which surely has an owner.

Without wasting any more time, the teen then quickly and neatly arranging his belongings such as placing his clothes on his own wardrobe, his books on his study-table, and etc. It took him almost an hour before completely arranging all of it.

And now, he was tired.

Extremely tired, he would say.

And damn, he was thirsty.

Looking outside from the window, Art then stood up and walking toward the door. As he grabs the handle, his phone suddenly rang loudly in his trouser's front pocket.

He then picked it up and brings the device closer to his ear before almost immediately pulling it back.

_"ACCHAAAN!"_ said or rather screamed someone from the other line. Fortunately for him, Art had moved his cell phone away from his sensitive ears as soon as he read the caller's ID.

"Mother, please calm down," the lilac teen said tiredly while massaging his temple.

_"Are you has arrived there? Did you get dizzy on the car? What are you doing now? You aren't bullied again, are you? Do you miss me already? Do you want to go home now? I can prepare it if you want to go home no__—__"_

"Mom, please. Calm down."

_"But__—__"_

"Calm. Down."

_"...okay."_

"Good. Now, I don't know what to answer first but yes, I had arrived. My current state is fine. I just finished arranging my belongings, schedules, and the other stuff. School will start tomorrow morning at 9 and due to some construction, I have to live in someone else's dorm. And yes, I miss you."

_"...Acchan... I miss you a lot."_ From the other line, the lilac teen could hear that his mother tried really hard to kept her tone steady and make the statement clearer among her tremble voices.

Art smiled genuinely. His mother really worried about him.

"Mother, thank you for worrying me. But please, don't overdo it. You actually worry me because of that. I will be fine, trust me. Okay?" the lilac-haired teen said sincerely.

Hearing his son's soft tone, his mother sighed inwardly.

Maybe, maybe she really did overdue it.

But being a mother, it's obviously that she would worry. Especially when if it was concerned her one and only beloved son.

The woman smiling slightly. His son had grown up now. And he grew up well.

_"Alright, alright. I understand. I'm sorry then."_

"Please don't be. Anyway, I have to take care of other things. I will call you back later."

_"Okay. Take care, honey!"_

"You too, mother."

He then flipped close his phone and putting it back on his trouser's pocket. Feeling somehow light, he exited his dorm room toward the long corridor.

Time to exploring his new university.

.

.

Well. Art surely had expected that his new campus will be huge, yes. ...but, he never expected it to be this huge though.

How can he pinpoint it? This campus is huge—no. Not huge, but extremely huge. So huge that even though he was already walking for almost half an hour now, the sight of cafeteria was nowhere to be seen. Heck, even finding one clue about its whereabouts was negative.

And he felt extremely thirst just making everything worse.

"Uah! Art-kun? Hey, you okay?!" He vaguely heard someone called his name. Aah, he started to feel dizzy.

"Art-kun!" A pair of small hands caught his almost collapsed body. Quickly taking control, Art managed to balancing his body.

Blinking several times to make the view clearer, he was greeted by Koneko's worried face.

He smiled forcefully, "Oh, Koneko-san. Sorry for the trouble."

"Art-kun? What happens? You look...ugh, pale." Well, he is pale since the beginning, but it was a health-paleness, and now was a sickly-paleness. It definitely was different.

"I'm fine. I just felt little bit dizzy, that's all," the lilac teen said while closing his eyes.

"Are you sure? You didn't look fine to me at all. And hell, you sweated. A lot! It must be dehydration!" the cat-alike girl said slightly panicked as she helped the lilac-haired teen stand straight.

"I think so," Art murmured quietly.

"Let's get you some drink then! I will help."

Smiling slightly, Art thanking the pony-tail girl for her assist. "I appreciated it. Thank you."

"Anytime."

.

.

"So, how do you feel now?" the short girl asked as she looked at the lilac-haired teen.

"Much better. Thank you for the drink."

"No, no, no! Don't thanking me. It was actually my fault in the first place for not giving you the map. This campus is soooo huge! No wonder people always got lost."

"Well, it was my fault as well for not asking the map. So we are even."

Then the two teen broke into laugh.

"Anyway, here's the map. You probably don't want to get lost on your first day of college, am I right?"

"Yes, of course I am. Thank you. Well then, please excuse me. Have a good day, Koneko-san."

"You too! Oh, and don't hesitate to ask me anything, okay, Art-kun?"

The lilac teen nodded before the two parting each other and went to the opposite direction.

.

.

After feeling satisfied exploring his new campus, Art then decided to go back to his dorm.

It was midday already and it's uncomfortable how his clothes felt sticky to his body due to the sweat. So, he took one fabric from the pile of towels that have been prepared by his beloved mother and proceed to the bathroom which thankfully available in each dorm.

Spending time less than ten minutes to cleaning himself, Art come out from the bathroom and feeling much fresh than before.

After get dressed, he then checks his class schedule and preparing everything he need for class tomorrow. Finished preparing, he then glanced at his clock which he placed on the study-table.

_07.45_

Taking his cell phone that been placed in his bed, he then pushing several buttons of number he's so familiar with.

_*click*_

Pressing the phone to his ear, the lilac-teen waiting for approximately three consecutive rings before its stops and replaced by a voice who he had known since forever.

_"Acchan!"_

"Hello, mother."

And the rest of the night he spends with talking to his beloved one.

.

.

"Good night."

With that, Art ended the super long phone's call. He again placed his light purple cellphone on his bed before standing up to refresh his stiffened leg due to the extreme amount of time he took by sitting.

He then glances again at the clock.

_11.45_

Wow, time sure was flown fast if it spends with contentment, huh.

He sighed and staring at his wide empty room. A frown married his feature as he sank in his thought. Shaking his head, he began to walk toward his study-table and grab a book randomly. Taking a deep breath and released it slowly, he began to read the thick book.

As he was almost finishing the book, rain suddenly poured swiftly. Art then stopped reading and glance outside.

"Looks like there will be a storm tonight," he mumbled to himself.

A yawn then suddenly escaping his lips as he rubbed his sleepy eyes tiredly, preventing a single tear escape from it.

Glancing at the clock, he frowned.

_02.05_

"I should probably sleep now."

As he finished saying the words, a sound of knocking suddenly rang loudly piercing through the quiet silence.

_Knock! Knock!_

Immediately, Art frozen. Feeling a bit warily, violet eyes moved slowly to stare at the wooden door.

It can't be on his door...right?

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Well, damn. It _was _on his door.

The lilac teen frowned. It was over midnight now. What exactly kind of people who wandering at this late hour?

The teenager then stood up. His violet eyes glared hardly at the door. Quietly, he walked closer. As the door kept being knocked, a single sweat rolled down from his temple to his cheek.

"Oi! Open the door, would you?! I'm freezing out here, man!" a voice from the outside said.

Art paused abruptly before blinked.

_Huh?_

"I know you still awake! Can you open the door? Please? Are you seriously wanting me to dead frozen here?" Art could hear plead tinted every words thickly.

But even so, still wasn't enough to convince the lilac-haired teen as the teenager only stood still on his current position, not moving at all.

"...do I really need to break in? Well, since you don't give me any choice, here I go!"

That, actually success making the lilac-haired teen aware of his situation. He quickly walked towards the door and unlocks the key before ever so slowly, began opening it.

Instead of any strange things that he thoughts he would be encountering, he instead came to face-to-face with a teenager, probably around or in his age, all soaked from head to toes, trembling slightly.

"Finally! Thanks, dude!" The teen managed to grin before quickly entering the room.

"Fiuuh, that was mega cold out there! I thought I will be death frozen," the stranger randomly said before suddenly turning back to look at the petrified teen.

"Hey dude, you got with you any spare towel?" the latecomer asked.

Art blinked for several times before unconsciously pointing slightly at his wardrobe. The other teen then proceed walking toward the said-place before opened it.

"Got it. Mind I borrow one?" he asked as he held the said towel while nonchalantly closing the wardrobe using one of his feet.

Art answered by shook his head slowly.

The other teen then grinned ear to ear before saying "Sweet!" and entering the bathroom to do whatever it is the other teen want to do.

The silence then took over the room once again before the sound of the shower running from the bathroom flowing through the wide room.

Art still stood, petrified. He slowly composes himself as he went to (at least) close the wooden door.

He then stared at the bathroom's door; the very room in which the stranger still doing his lovely shower.

There was exactly one thing that preoccupied the lilac teen's head at that time.

It was a very simple and obvious question.

_What. The. Hell. Just. That._

Honestly, the event was occurring too fast for his sleepy brain to process. Now there he was, just standing while his brain still working on how to process it.

.

.

_To be continue_

* * *

_A/N: _Hi! Revo's hereee~~ xDD

No, no. It's not me who writing this chapter. It's Nami. I'm just editing it. And since Nami still busy with her school, I was the one who take the responsibility to write the author's note. (=w=)/

Welp, now lesse. Hmm. We had gone from FF world for quite some time already, yes. But that doesn't mean we were finished with it.

You could say that we're just taking a break? A long one if I may say. Not that it's important though, since here we are, writing again~~ I must say our muse had not yet done with us as it's came back in the form of Hamatora's last episode. x"DD.

Yes, that episode I mean. That heart-breaking one. I must admit, I'm flabbergasted when I watched the last scene. Nami's though, was different since her friends being a jerk by tell her the ending. That's ended up left me begging Nami and tries to convince her to watch the last episode for almost one whole week! She said I would regret doing it, but I stubbornly said I won't, and dammit, I was actually kind of regretting it later. Just little bit though, since there is still season 2 waiting ahead of us~~~ x"DD

Really, if they decided to end the episode hanging there like that, I would surely go berserk and destroy the whole world. ( ' ^')/ Trust me when I said I capable of doing that.

Anyway, like I said in the beginning, this story only exists for purpose of healing Nami's feeling only. But still, that doesn't mean we didn't hope for you guys to enjoy it.

What story is this you ask? Well, we actually not sure about it ourselves. But let's just see where it will take us, should we?

I only certain of one thing though. This story will be a long, long story.

So, what do you say? Mind to leave some traces in this work while you are still at it? ;DD

Beside, only hypocrite would say that feedback is not always good. (You know what that mean) ;33

.

.

_Van-Choco-Illa_


	2. Chapter 2

_Warning _and_ Disclaimer:_ First chapter

_Special thanks to everyone who favorites and following this story._ Seriously, you guys just don't know how happy that makes us felt. :"3

Oh, and in case you guys aren't realized it, the sub-title is using the title of a song. The first chapter was "Welcome to My Life" by Simple Plan. This one is "Just Give Me a Reason" by Pink feat Nate Ruess.

The sub-title wasn't ours to own and bla bla bla. The point is, _no copyright infringement is intended_. Now, you know it.

Err, well, so… Enjoy!

[See the end of pages for more Author's Note]

* * *

**Chapter 2:** _Just Give Me a Reason_

Finally able to take control himself, Art inhaled deep air before released it slowly. After getting back his composure, the lilac-haired teen began to sort things out by replaying the blurry scene over and over again on his brain. The violet calculating-eyes began to stare at the bathroom's door. There were actually many questions he wanted to ask but well, since the other was still enjoying his lovely bath, there's nothing he could do except waiting.

Sighing, Art walked toward his study-table and took the book which had been ignored by him because of a sudden 'disturb'. Opening the last page he had read, the lilac-haired teen began to continue his reading activity. Soon enough, he was sunk on his own world, forgetting his problem for a while.

A few minutes later, there was a knock coming from the bathroom's door which make Art stopped reading. Again.

Staring at the door, he waited before another knock came. Hesitatingly, he stood up and walking closer to the door. As he stopped in front of it, another knock came.

"...yes?" he muttered unsurely.

"Great! I thought you're fallen asleep! Say, can I borrow your clothes?" the answer came from inside.

Art frowned slightly. "Pardon me?"

"You see, my clothes are all frigging wet and I don't bring any spare. You don't expect me to wear those soaked cloths, now do you? So, what do you say?" asked the other teen casually.

"Urm, sure. Just wait a moment." Art found himself agreeing the stranger as he walked toward his wardrobe to take some clothes. Holding the small pile of fabrics, he walked back to the bathroom.

"I've brought the clothes. Where should I put it?" he asked unsurely.

Soon, there was an unlocked sound coming from the bathroom's door before a hand extended; taking the clothes and the door was shut closed once again. Art only shrugged. As he was about to leave, the door suddenly opened again and a head popped out from inside.

"Thanks for the clothes, dude!" the stranger said while grinning before came back inside to finish the rest of his bath.

"...Sure," Art replied quietly before walking back to his place and continue his reading.

A few minutes later, the lilac-haired teen sighed in relief as he closed the book on his hands, finally able to finish the book peacefully without any disturb get in the way. Not long after that, an unlocked sound from the door came again before the other occupant came out of the bathroom.

"Whoa! That was one hell of a bath!" he muttered merrily as a happy grin printed on his face. Droplets of water still lingered on his auburn colored hair and face as he put on a bandage on his nose while the other two had already plastered on each side of his cheeks. Aware of the other that has been staring at him since he came out; blue eyes met a pair of calculating and wary violet eyes.

Able to getting the other attention on him, Art walked closer and stopped a few meters in front of the other. A small smile appeared on his face. "Feel better?"

The other teen smiled back. "Hell, I am! All thanks to you, dude!" he said as he gave Art a thumb up.

"You're welcome. So, I believe we've never meet before. My name is Hiromi Art, and yours will be…?" Art asked invitingly as he extended his hand toward the auburn-haired teen.

The other blinked several times before suddenly he gasped. "Ah! Sorry, sorry! I'm too worried about might dead frozen outside and end up forgetting some stuff. Well, that explains your behavior earlier then." the other teen grinned before took the other's hand with his own.

_'My earlier...?'_ "Urm, excuse me but what do you—"

"Anyway," the other teenager cut him before he could finish his question, "My name is Satou Nice and from now on, we will share the room together! Nice to meet you, Art!" he grinned widely before shaking their hands.

Art could only blink.

_Oh._

"...Nice to meet you too. And, uh, I'm sorry. You've to share the room with me," Art said, feeling slightly guilty all of sudden.

"Nah, c'mon! Don't say things boring like apologizing and such." Nice waved off his hand nonchalantly as he walked to pull out the chair from his study-table. "Think about it like this, if it's not because of you, I might be really dead frozen outside, you know?" the auburn teen sat down as he stared the other. "And besides, I'm sure Koneko already told you that I agree to share room so there is nothing to apologizing for. It's me who should be thanking to you!" he ended the explanation with big grin plastered all around his face.

Art's eyes widen slightly before closing them as a smile crawled into his lips. The lilac teen chuckled a little before answering. "You do have a point there."

"Hmph, of course I do! Who do you think I am?" the auburn-haired teen puffed-up his nose proudly.

The lilac teen only nod agreeing before proceed walked to sit down at his soft bed. "Urm, I'm sorry before for asking this, but according to Koneko-san, shouldn't you come tomorrow morning?" Art asked as he took his pillow and hug it loosely.

Nice grinned sheepishly as he scratched his cheek. "Well," he began. "It _was _supposed to be like that but, because my flight would be delayed due to bad weather, I took another flight—I don't want to miss my first day in college, you see?—And because the flight I took will take off in any minutes, I rushed to the airport and fortunately made it just in time." The auburn teen explained while playfully swinging his feet. "After the plane took off however, I realized that I forgot to bring along with me my dorm's key and all. But since I've been informed by Koneko that you had arrived, I don't really think I would need that." Nice shrugged easily before rest his hands behind his head.

Art only hummed understanding in respond as he kept listening to the auburn-haired teen explanations.

"Anyway, when I finally arrived in Japan, rain suddenly decided to pour down, hard. And I think you know the rest," he finished with a puff.

Art nodded. "But how could you get soaked like that?"

Nice frowned. "Ugh, you see," he began hesitatingly. "I just focused on made it in time, so..."

"So…?"

"I didn't bring anything with me, hehe," the auburn teen laughed awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head.

There was a sudden pause before a muffled sound came from the other teen on the other side of the room. Art has his face buried on the pillow he held, trying hard not to laugh.

The auburn teen pouted childishly, a small blush coloring his cheeks. "Yeah, yeah, I know, it's stupid. Tch."

After the lilac-haired teen able to control himself, he smiling apologetically. "I'm sorry."

The other teen pouted slightly before smiling. "Apologize accepted! So, how about you?"

Art felt one of his eyebrow raised; an indication he was confuse.

The auburn-haired teen fold his hands below his chin before continue. "I mean, why are you still up at such late hour?"

Art's violet eyes widened for a second before he blinked and answer. "Oh. Well," he began, "I couldn't sleep so I decided to read a book instead, preparing myself for first class tomorrow," the lilac teen replied while shrugging his shoulder a little.

"Hmm..." Nice hummed lowly as he still stared at the other teen.

After that, they fall into silent as slowly, the silence began engulfing the wide room. No one bother to speak as the only sound that occupying the room were the ticking sounds from the clock and the vivid sound of the rain outside.

Suddenly the silence broke as a yawn escaped Art's lips. The lilac teen rubbed his sleepy eyes, feel his lids heavier as second passed. "Pardon me," he mumbling quietly.

Nice smiled a little before stood up. "Well, it's already late. I guess we better sleep now. I don't want to be late on my first day and I'm sure neither do you," he finished as he switched the main lamp of the room off.

Art then switched his table-lamp on before lying on his soft, comfortable bed. He pulled up his blanket until it reached his chest as he look at the other side where Nice switched on his own table-lamp before flopped down on his own bed.

Violet eyes closing slowly. But not before the owner forgetting to say 'good night' to the other occupant of the room—whether or not the said-person actually hear it—, the lilac teen fell asleep.

Little did Art know, the other teen was actually stood beside him, staring at his sleeping figure with unreadable expression. Before soon, the auburn teen's lips broke into a small smile as he switching the table-lamp off.

He took one last glace of the lilac teen figure before walking back to his own bed.

Laying himself quietly, he then turned over to face the other teen's bed.

Extending his hand to switch off his own lamp, the auburn-haired teenager muttered quietly.

"Good night, Art."

Then the room was engulfed by the peaceful darkness.

.

.

_To be continue_

* * *

_A/N: _Again, Revo is hereee~~ x"DD

Wow. That was fast update! Didn't know we could update this story two weeks later. Guess, our muse still love us so much for giving this ideas. :"D

And many apologies to you guys. This chapter is actually finished, like, a week ago. But due to the lack of internet signal and the site decided being a bitch by not letting me open them without wifi, I can't upload it. OTL

Sorry. :'(

Urm, so… ciaou! :"D

.

.

_Van-Choco-Illa_


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning_ and _Disclaimer_: First Chapter

_Special thanks to everyone who still sticks with us even after missing for years. _Thank you so muchh. :')

_A/N_: So sorry for the (very) late update. We almost forgot about this one but Youtube happens and triggered things. Regardless, it was me (Vanilla) who will be in charge of this chapter. I don't know how well it is going to be but beware of failed attempts in humor, countless misspelling and grammars (oh grammars), cheesy lines, awkwardly OOC-ness, and many more. I am still hoping you enjoy it though.

Happy reading…? _–Vanilla_

[See the end of pagesfor more Author's Note]

* * *

**Chapter 3**: _Worth It_

A pair of lavender eyes fluttered open as they gazed sleepily at the ceiling. The owner sat up slowly before a quiet moaning escaped his dried lips. He rubbed his eyes to chase away the sleepiness.

Art let his gaze swept around for a moment before regain the fact that he was in his new occupied room. His gaze landed on another bed which he found his dorm-mate sleeping in a mess position.

Not fully regained all his soul, the teen slowly get up from bed and automatically checked the clock that seems to glare at him with the way those 7.00 lighten in red-gleam so tensely.

Letting out a yawn, Art stretched his cramped arms and legs before heaving a relaxed sigh. Totally awake by now, the teen decide that he might as well take a morning walk when he awoke early.

Taking a slight thick jacket and a pair of sports shoes, he was about to walk away before stopped in track. He looked back at his dorm-mate and then the windows on the north side wall. Seemingly considering some things, Art walked closer toward the window and with a soft thump, he pushed it up to let the cool breeze air entering the room. Art loved this moment and named it "Natural Air Conditioning".

A slight groan caught his attention before diverted his gaze at the other teen that looked uncomfortable for being suddenly assaulted by the cold air. He unconsciously tried to take the blanket up only to find that it was nowhere close and resulting those brows to furrow on his forehead.

The sight was quite amusing, if you ask Art personally. The latter smiled a little before walked closer to take the abandoned blanket that probably getting kicked out by the owner around if the way the teen sleep was any indication. Putting the blanket onto the teen carefully, Art didn't surprise to see the other instantly sinking deeply behind the blanket, all the way mumbling incoherent things.

Taking a last look, Art begin to turn back and walk toward the door before opening it.

"I am going," he said quietly before closing the door with a soft click.

-;-;-

A slight groan coming from a lump on a certain bed before a head emerged from a thick pile of blanket. A sleepy pair of blue eyes gazed absent-mindedly on a wall before mechanically eyed the innocent openly window with accusation look.

A soft click caught his attention before he turned his head lazily to meet the newcomer. "I see you've awake. Good morning," the latter greeted calmly and Nice liked that because anything beside "calm" in every sense of word is not one thing he ever eager to face first in the morning when it was just a nice, refresh, peaceful one (the fact that he was assaulted by the cold air a moment ago was thrown off in somewhere). Nice would also add that, little cold couldn't make him to catch a sudden hypothermia but still, the teen prefer warm air instead, cold one was making this laziness cells brain-washing his mind and his body suddenly gained an invisible weight in a point that lifting a hand was so much pain in the ass.

"Mm… G'morning." Successfully mumbling a proper greetings, Nice was about to lie back because the room suddenly get warm and the bed is calling so temptingly that he cannot resist. Everything was so much perfect until his eyes caught the sight of the other.

Art was wearing a nice looking v-neck dark slate gray sweeter with a bone colored shirt underneath. The pair of olive jeans hugged his frame quite nicely too. The teen was in the middle of arranged his books and here Nice was, staring shamelessly, blatantly and with his brain not working properly, from all things that formed automatically in his sleepy head, it has to be "You look astonishing," he said a bit dreamily.

Art was stopped abruptly as he was giving him this alarmingly look like Nice was just admitted that he was a stalker before he gave a proper answer. "Uh…thank you?" which didn't come out right. "Anyway, you should get up." Dismissing the odds, Art pointed at the clock. "And get ready," he added after a bit thought.

The brunet sat up unwillingly before eyeing the thing the other pointed at. "Hm?" His eyes suddenly snapped wide open. "SHIT!" He get up and almost fell on the process but managed to balance himself before rushed toward the bathroom. Art cringed at the loud bam. He was beginning to feel guilty. For another reason.

While the showering sound preoccupied the room, Art choose to clean up the mess horrifyingly created by the brunet as a sign of apologize. Besides, he has nothing to do except to go straight to class.

Picked up a book, his eyes wondered at the mess in other's bed. He did not realize earlier but now that he took a good look, there are a lot books scattered on the bed. Picking them up, Art also noted that they are all hard books, mainly talk about philosophies and different perspectives around them which is a bit weird choices for common youngster these days, especially one like him. Not that he could say it indifferently since some of books looked familiar for he has read them too but still.

Hearing a soft turn of door and since the showering sound has long ended meaning that the other has finished his bath. Taking up the books to his torso level, Art turned back. "Uh, excuse me but, where should I—"the rest was forced out in a squeak as his eyes widened a bit at the sight of his dorm-mate, freshly came out of the bath and hairs sticking to his skin thanks to the remained water which also make his skin glistening, filling up his view. A towel that was hanging innocently on his neck has intentionally leaded him to the realization that the brunet was topless. _Of course_, he was just having a bath _please_, his mind reminded him unhelpfully. The problem was, they are so close which Art found himself uncomfortable for the sudden invasion of his private spaces and the scent of pines did absolutely nothing to do with that.

Taking a step back, he was almost dropped the pile of books if not taken by their owner. "Oh, sorry. I am planning to clean it myself if I were to wake up a bit earli-SHIT! IT'S ALMOST EIGHT!" Suddenly looking like the world is going to end soon, the brunet was frantically put the books back with not so much care that they ended up in a mess again. The brunet then gasped as Art looked at him. "My luggage!" he said exasperatedly and before it got any worse, the lilac-haired teen opened his mouth. "Uh, Satou-kun isn't it? Your luggage is arrived around this morning and I put them just exactly beside you," he pointed and sure, the empty space below Nice's bed was now occupied by two big and familiar bags. Nice was beaming slightly before processing to fish out his clothes. "Thanks!" Eyeing the sight with contemplative gaze, Art surrender as his sighing heavily.

"Uh…Satou-kun?" the lilac-haired teen called. Hesitation coloring his tone in which making the other wonders, "hmm?" Nice hummed in response before taking out a few things. "What is it?" he asked after a long pause.

"I am sorry!"

Nice stopped whatever rummaging he did as he turned to stare at the other."For what?" he asked in uncertainty. He was surprised when Art bowed slightly in what Nice felt was regret. "Due to a habit, I always set my clock 45 minutes earlier so…I am sorry for telling you belatedly!" he confessed.

Ah…he finally said it. He was mentally prepared to get yell at but physically prepared to get punch was another whole question.

The punch or the yelling didn't come though. Art was silently wondering if the punch did come and he was in verge of fainted and all of this was just the remaining of his consciousness that saved for the regrets and or "what if"s moments like that those on dramas. No, wait. Art did not watch drama. His mother did. And since there were just two of them, the teen was likely to become the sole victim on hearing out his mother's rambling about those melodramatic soap dramas. Okay, he was sidetracking here.

Deciding that taking a peek wouldn't cost him an eye, he was met with Nice staring at him, wearing that unnerving blank stare which Art personally choose something rather than _that_. Grimacing, the teen tried to call out. "Umm…Satou-kun?"

Groaning, Nice suddenly lie on the cool wooden floor, not caring that he wasn't wearing any t-shirt because the world doesn't strangle him anymore. Art careful but worried face came to his vision, and Nice found himself staring, noting mentally that the lilac-haired teen has a mole below his left eye that he found quite…an eye-catching. Fixated on his face, Nice realized that he might be…no, definitely, making a weird face if the sudden changes of expression on the other, which remind him of someone whose sweet drink switched off to a black coffee, was any indication.

"Uh… I am fine," he replied awkwardly, he sat up to face the other. Thinking that it is rude if he keep talking unleveled, Art sat up across the brunet. "It's okay to get mad. It was all my fault for not telling you beforehand and your morning was... not that can be count as a pleasant one," he said, tone still rich with regrets.

Nice eyeing him before reverted his gaze to the ceiling. "Frankly," he began. "I want to get mad because you know… Who wouldn't if you were being wake up like the worlds gonna end in any minutes soon and sleep became like a precious limited item that you willingly die to get for," he paused to spare a glance at the clock, "... Only to find out later that you still actually have that deservedly 30 minutes to sleep back? Yup. Call me if you find someone as tolerable as that."

Art knew that something like that will surely brought up, but! He beginning to feel guiltier the more the brunet talk, "But I am not," Nice finished while grinning slightly. "Don't get me wrong. I'm not someone with high tolerance like that. In fact, I'm far from it," the brunette said while slightly grimacing. "It's just that, somehow, I couldn't find the will to get mad." The boy glance at the ceiling before turn back at the lylac-haired lad. "As much as weird it's sounded, but that's the truth," he said while putting shirt before he caught a cold cause today was definitely not his day.

Art blinked at him before frowning. "Is... that really okay?" he asked carefully. He was receiving a weird look from the other. "What? Are you _really_ wanted to get mad at? Woah... not expecting you to be utterly admitted being an M though." The brunet smirked playfully before stood up.

"An M?" Art asked out-loudly. Nice walked toward the mess of books that he made. "Masochist," he replied helpfully.

Art gaped. "Wha…? I-I am not!" he decline, cheeks slightly coloring. The brunet was putting the book accordingly as he laughed. "Haha, sorry. It was just a joke." Giving a last look at the neat arrangement he made, he turned to face the other and Nice couldn't help but ask. "Are you pouting?" he asked incredulously.

Sensing that he was beginning to lose composure, Art coughed a little. "I am not," he answered tonelessly. "Alright, back to the topic..." he was regarded with Nice's boring look but dismissed it quickly. "Even if you say so, it didn't sit well with me. Is there something, anything, I can help you with?" he asked, almost desperately.

Nice sighed tiredly. "Art, my friend. Could you be loosen up a bit and just receive the good from others?" he then leaned back with his hands. "It wouldn't kill you at least." The brunet added as he let out a yawn.

Art was contemplating, not entirely sure about the argument. "But... I—I am not used to," he said weakly before receiving another heavy sigh from the brunet. "You don't have too," he said exasperatedly. _Isn't this guy adorably pure?_ "Please, don't make me sound like I just convince you to commit murders." Nice could hear the migraine going to assault him.

"Look Art, how do I say it, you are going to live in this dorm. The other occupants all are bastards—don't give me that look, I am not one of them—and they got this insanely ridiculous demands to satisfy themselves."

Art regarded him with bored look. "Yeah. Sure. I can see it," he said tonelessly.

"What's with that?" Nice grunted slightly before coughed. "Ehem. Okay. Anyway, the point is," he said as he turned a little bit serious that he should be. "If you keep that too kind personality and behaving too politely, they will take advantages on you," he ended persuasively and Art was blatantly gave him a blank look.

"How's that?" Nice pressed again.

"If there are things that I need to elaborate are; first, my manners are not something so bad for you to make it sounded so wrong. I am a bit offended here. And second, I am not going to be taken advantages that easily," Art said as he sighed. This whole conversation was pointless and tiring. How come they ended up with this again?

The brunet hummed in response. "Of course I know, you are taking a law major after all. It's a given that you have to be observant, BUT the possibilities still there," he said before stood up, leaving Art blinking in his place.

_'How did he—'_

"Hey…" Any thought that had just perched on his mind suddenly disappeared, leaving Art's mind in blank state.

"Art?" Nice tried again, silently raising an eyebrow when the other turned to face him with a confused look. "What's wrong?"

Art was quiet for a moment before shrugging. "It's nothing. You just indirectly gave me a momentary amnesia."

Somehow, Art managed to say that in an annoyed tone which received an unbelievable look from the brunet, "The hell?" Nice was sure he wasn't say or doing anything that have to do with amnesiac thing.

The lilac-haired teen then stood up. "No, never mind," he said in a far from convincing tone that the brunet took it as 'Too bothersome to repeat.'

The latter leering at him, "And here I thought you couldn't be sarcastic," he said as he put the green earphone around his neck.

Art shoot him a confused look. "When am I being sarcastic?" he asked genuinely. _Where did that come from though?_

Which in turn, the brunet grinned victoriously at him. "Well, never. Mind."

Touché.

Art was giving him a glare while the brunet dismissed it with a laugh.

At least, Nice was convinced that he's gonna have lots of fun with this new dorm-mate of him.

.

.

_To be continue_

* * *

_A/N: _That's it. Too short for two years period, don't you think?

Well, Choco will take the next chapter and hopefully, it will be out less in a month (or better yet, a week). Let us know if you enjoy it so far by dropping a review, a cookie, a sundae, or anything that would make us know you are enjoying it.

Oh, and this chapter's title is "Worth It" by Fifth Harmony;KiD Ink. Obviously wasn't ours.

Lastly, have a nice day.

.

.

Regards,

_Van-Choco-Illa_


End file.
